In order to differentiate constitutional delayed puberty from hypothalamic hypogonadism, this study examines the utility of conjoint use of multiple parameters, including LHRH testing of LH, FSH, prolactic responsiveness to TRH and sleep-entrained episodic secretion of LH and FSH along with serial measurements of 17 hydroxy-progesterone and other indices of adrenarche.